She Can Bleed Too
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Tony Dinozzo and Zoe keates. relationship. she is shot at work during a raid . How it affects her and tony who is just realizing what he feels for her. have had this in my head for a few days and it nagged me until i wrote it even though i have a lot of other stories to finish. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Borrowed the name of some gun runners and a gang from CSI: Miami, the Mala Noche gang killed Horatio Caine's wife Marisol and Delko's sister in season four of that show. Just popped into my head for this fic. They may be also tied to the Reynosa crew as well. For a blast from the NCIS past...

The previous evening: Seven pm. Tony was finishing a few last minute things on a report from a cold case when his cell rang.

"Dinozzo, oh hey Cesar?" "How bad? I'll be right down. I knew she was looking for the people who made those guns with bad firing pins, looks like she found them." He sighed and hung up. Then he stood up and walked to Gibbs' desk.

"Zoe was shot. She's on her way to the emergency room. Her partner said she was hit in the left arm. Might need some blood later if anybody wants to give."

Gibbs said "Go. You need to be with her more than paperwork needs done."

Tony hit print on his computer and said "There's my report I'll call you when I know more."

Gibbs looked at him. "She's strong. Takes guts to be a woman in the ATF, a few try but not many stay as long as she has. Hold on to that."

He nodded. "Thanks I will." Then he grabbed his gear and headed to the elevator.

A while later: Tony arrived at the Emergency Room and was told Zoe was in surgery. The bullet had made a pretty deep flesh wound in her upper left arm near her shoulder and a few pieces of fragments were being removed carefully. She would be in there for a few more hours then moved to a room. A nurse would come and get him when it was over.

Tony sat in a chair and was quiet as he waited. He had worn jeans to work that day since they were doing mostly desk work and he had on a red buttoned down short sleeve shirt. She needed to be ok. He had finally gotten real about her and now this had happened. His hand ran through his hair slowly as he sat there. There were other people in the waiting area too and then he saw Vega walk up with a plastic bottle of Coke in his hand.

Vega sat down next to Tony and said "Any word on Zoe?"

He replied "She's still in surgery. The bullet tore up her left arm pretty good, something about fragments in the wound. She will be in there at least 2 more hours or so."

Vega nodded. "Well we may be able to get a ballistics match then and see what other guns are out there that have bad firing pins and pull them in."

Tony inhaled. "Are you telling me that Zoe was shot and there are other guns still out there?"

Vega said "We raided one location where black market sales were happening. The Mala Noche gang is believed to be shipping them up from Miami. "

He nodded. "You might want to see what the remaining members of the Reynosa cartel are doing as well. Some went to Miami when Paloma was killed. Illegal weapons smuggling and cocaine were their thing a while back. Not sure now what they are involved in." Then he was silent.

Vega said "Well I will go back to the office and see what to do with this new information. Keep me posted on Keates ok?"

Tony nodded. "Will do. I'm going to have a long night here waiting."

Vega patted his shoulder. "Hang in there, she's tough. She'll be back to being feisty in no time." Then he left after dialing a number on his phone of his boss.

In the operating room: The orthopedic surgeon Dr. Torres said "There just got the last bullet fragment but she is losing a lot of blood. Tricky when metal meets artery in the arm. Might want to let the family know they can donate for her."

The nurse who was standing by said "Her boyfriend is out in the hall, I'll go tell him."

Callie nodded. "Just about done sewing her up."

The nurse left the operating room and said "Keates?"

Tony stood up. "She's my girlfriend. How is she?"

The nurse replied "The operation is just about finished, she is losing a lot of blood so she may need a transfusion in recovery."

He said "I'm type A."

The nurse said "She needs B ideally."

Then McGee walked up. "I'm type B. Tell me where to go to give blood for Agent Keates."

Tony looked at him. "Thank you Tim I mean it."

He replied "You need her Tony. It's not a big deal."

Tony looked at him. "It is to me Tim." Then he was quiet.

The nurse said "Follow me Agent McGee and we will take your blood for donation. Just in the next room over here. The techs will get you started right away."

McGee went where they had indicated with another nurse.

The one who had come out to update Tony said "I'm going back into the operating room, she has one of the best working on her. Dr Torres is one of the best orthopedic surgeons in the hospital."

Tony nodded. "Thank you. I'll be here when she is in her room."

The nurse said "I'll let you know Agent Dinozzo."

He smiled a little. "Thank you for taking care of her."

She nodded. "All part of the job."


	2. one hurdle down

Tony sat with McGee and waited for Zoe to come out of surgery.

Tim said "Tony if you need to talk I'm here to listen."

He replied "How did you do this with Delilah?"

McGee said "I don't know actually. I know Gibbs was here for me and sat there and let me talk. Somehow it kind of helped."

Tony nodded. "I just don't like being at the hospital. It reminds me of my mom." Then he sighed. "I carry too much crap around."

McGee said "Maybe it's time you talked to people. I mean really talk."

He shrugged. "You may be right Tim."

Then the same nurse from the operating room before walked down the hall.

"Zoe is being moved to intensive care for the night. We like to take that precaution with gunshot wounds for 24 hours after."

Tony said "Can I see her?"

The nurse said "Yes, she will be in room 618. Don't mind the machines, she's doing really well. She may be out for a while though due to the blood loss and the anesthetic so don't be concerned if she is unconscious when you get to her room. Her body is healing though she is a fighter."

Tony said "Thank you very much."

Tim said "I'll update the team, hang in there Tony." He patted him on the shoulder.

Tony replied "Thanks again Tim for well."

He replied "I would do it again in a heartbeat for her Tony, you need her in your life. She's good for you. "Then he headed to the elevator.

Tony walked to the opposite one and pushed the button to go up to the sixth floor. Half the hurdle was over. He took a deep breath and walked into the elevator and then pushed the button for the 6th floor when the door opened.

He leaned against the back like he did in the one at work and tried to get himself together. She needed him strong right now.

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor in no time and Tony stepped off. He flashed his badge at the nurse's station and then found the room Zoe was in.

For a moment he just sat in a chair close to her bed and held her hand. "They told me it might take you a while to come around since you lost some blood and the anesthetic for your arm. You rest and heal and I'll be right here."

He ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. "Scared me today Keates. I love you and need you around my world." Something dripped off of his face and then onto the bed. He sat there for a while in silence and then felt a squeeze on his left shoulder.

Tony's head snapped up. "Boss?"

Gibbs replied "Heard you might need a friend. This one's real isn't it?"

Tony exhaled. "Yeah she is, well real for me anyway. She was a spitfire when I first met her in Philly. We had to practice takedowns together and she put me on my ass. "He smiled a little.

Gibbs nodded. "She's still a spitfire Dinozzo."

Tony exhaled slowly. "McGee gave her blood um before. She's his type apparently and I'm not." He ran a hand through his hair a little.

Gibbs said "Hey if you need to talk I'm sure you have some Yabba Yabba in your head."

He shrugged. "Not sure what to say. I carry a lot of crap around."

Then he opened his wallet and pulled out a picture. "I have a copy in my apartment framed. That is my mom Rosalie Paddington Dinozzo. Or what she looked like before."

Gibbs looked at the picture. "You have her eyes Tony, she looks like you."

He shrugged. "She was probably the first woman to break my heart." Then he was quiet and touched Zoe's hair with his fingers again.

Gibbs watched for a minute. "She's going to be ok, her body just needs time and rest."

He nodded. "I know she has to be. I can't deal with thinking about an alternative."

Gibbs said "Are you going to tell your father?"

He answered "Maybe when she wakes up. I don't need hurricane senior swooping in right now. She won't feel up to that either."

Gibbs nodded. "You have a future. Hold on to that Tony. "

He replied "I will thanks for reminding me."

Gibbs patted the back of his head gently. "That's what I'm here for Dinozzo." "There's a pizza down the hall in the nurse's lounge for you if you are hungry later. Mario had your usual order memorized." Tony chuckled a little. "I'll get a slice later, not hungry right now. Thanks for well you know."

Gibbs nodded "De nada Tony. It's what you do for family."

Then Tony was quiet again and just held Zoe's hand in his from her uninjured arm.

After a long night Tony woke up and his neck crackled from the position his head had been in on Zoe's bed. "Come on brown eyed girl, give me something here."

Then Zoe opened her eyes slowly and said with a rasp in her voice. "It's too early in the morning for this spider."

He smiled. "Welcome back Z. It's good to hear your voice."

She said "What happened and when can I go home?"

Tony replied "You were shot in the arm yesterday on a raid. McGee gave you some blood when you needed it. I need to go tell your doctor you're awake." "I'll be right back in here."

She nodded. "I'll be here. "

Tony stepped out into the hall and found a nurse. "Agent Keates is awake, can you find her doctor?"

She replied "Sure but you look like hell Agent Dinozzo."

He said "Not everyday someone you love gets shot. But that's behind us now. I just help her heal and get her out of here."

The nurse said "I'll get her clothes for when she gets discharged and her medications from the desk."

Tony nodded. "Thanks I'll be in her room with her if you need me or the doctor does."

An hour later: Bishop poked her head in the doorway. "Wow Tony you look wrecked. I wanted to check in before I headed to work and they wanted me to get the bullet fragments for Abby."

He smirked. "Just what a guy wants to hear early in the morning but then again I have been sitting in a hospital chair all night."

Zoe said "Hi Bishop thanks for coming by. Sometimes spider isn't a well morning person before he has his caffeine."

She replied "Glad you're feeling better Zoe. I am sure you will heal more when you're home."

She said "I hope so, just waiting for the doctor to come and let me out of here. Though I have a feeling I might be off work for a while. "

Ellie nodded. "Your case is top priority for us. So if you'll excuse me I need to get some evidence to Abby right away. "

She looked at Tony. "Get some rest and some food. Jake always gets crabby when he doesn't eat."

Tony said "Did you just compare us to a married couple Bish?" He smiled a little.

She shrugged. "I know what I see and I also hear you have become very domestic lately Tony." She smiled back at him. "I'll see you when you're back at work."

Tony nodded. "Yes you will."

Then Zoe's doctor came in to the room:

"Well Agent Keates you're free to go. I would like you back here in ten days to have your stitches removed and then we may schedule you for some light physical therapy. The bullet chipped a bone besides some muscle damage. Here are your prescriptions for antibiotics and painkillers. Your arm may feel tender for a while but that is normal with this type of thing. You can shower or bathe later if you wish just keep the wound covered with these dressings and change them every few hours."

Zoe said "Will yoga hurt it?"

The doctor said "Just go easy on your arm motions for a while but I am sure it will help flexibility. You are good to go. I would like you to take it easy today when you get home. Your body has been through some trauma in the last 36 hours and it needs to regroup."

Zoe nodded. "Right now I want to just go home. I know Tony won't let me push too hard." She patted his hand.  
He replied "I'll make sure she gets enough rest."

The doctor smiled. "See you in ten days then, make an appointment with the nurse on the way out."

Zoe nodded. "I will." Then she carefully put on her clothes and favorite ring from her mom. It was a silver and topaz circular band. Had been her mom's engagement ring from her father.

Tony said "Well let's get you home honey."

She looked at the wheelchair. "Seriously?"

He said "Just to the elevator baby then you can use your feet."

She shrugged. "All right I can live with that spider, though I want the bastard that ruined my favorite purple shirt as soon as we can get him."

Tony smiled. "There's my girl. "

He waited until she was settled into the wheelchair and maneuvered it to the elevator door. "Ok honey, do you want your usual omelet before we head home? I can go for some chocolate chip French toast myself."

She nodded. "Sounds good though it also looks like you need some serious sleep spider."

He shrugged. "When we get home I'll get a nap honey, maybe curled up with you?"

She smiled. "That can be arranged. You need to take care of yourself too Tony."


	3. at home again

An hour or so later: Zoe's apartment. Tony opened the door for her and held her hand while they went inside. He unbuttoned his shirt from the previous day and night and tossed it on top of his bag of gear.

Then he moved to the couch and sat down slowly. He was quiet as he leaned back with a soft exhale.

Zoe said "Spider you look half asleep sitting there."

He replied "Just a long few days, I'll be fine."

She smiled. "Damn right, let's get you to bed."

He looked at her. "Weren't you the one who was hurt and now you're going mother hen on me MS firearms."

His voice was tired sounding and a little emotional as well.

"Everyone needs some TLC sometimes spider."

He nodded. "Yeah I guess it's my turn." He stood and held her hand to go to her bedroom with her then. Her rescue cat Siggy (for Sig Sauer) was on the foot of her side of the bed.

Tony said "Your guard cat is waiting for you. He's using your side, not mine right now."

Zoe smiled. "He missed both of us."

Then Tony pulled off his jeans slowly and pulled down the blankets on his side of the bed before he got in. He curled up under the fuzzy blue blanket that she put on his side for him. He smiled a little and rolled over to his side to get comfortable.

"Are you going to lay down with me?"

"Give me just another minute", she replied. She pulled on a faded t-shirt of Tony's that read Baltimore PD slowly over her tank top and bra.

He said "All right Z." He yawned then as she got into her side of the bed and curled up to him.

Tony faced Zoe and some tears slid down his face slowly.

"Hey it's ok we're both here honey." She touched his face with her hand.

"I know I guess it rattled me more than it should have."

"Spider I would have been gutted if it had been you. I'm going to be fine."

He exhaled. "This, what we have is real for me. I am still learning how to talk about feelings and handle them honey."

He felt her rub his head gently and yawned.

"You're allowed to feel honey. "

"I'm still learning that one."

She nodded. "I know but I'm here always okay?"

He said "I know sweetheart, thank you."

His eyes closed as her fingers massaged his forehead gently. "That's nice."

"Sleep my spider, you need it."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome."

He had just dozed off when his cell phone buzzed from somewhere. Zoe answered it not wanting it to wake him up right now when he needed sleep.

"This is Zoe." "Oh hi Agent Gibbs."

He said "Hi Zoe."

"Tony's asleep right now."

"All right how are you feeling?" He answered.

She said "Glad to be home. I'm taking it easy. They tell me my arm is going to be a little tender for a while. Though I am a little concerned about Tony."

"I am too", Gibbs replied.

"Has he ever cried in front of you?"

Gibbs sighed. "Not for a long time no. "

She said "He did a little with me. "

"He needs that."

She said "What do I do to help him heal?" "And does he always fight sleep when he gets exhausted about something?"

He replied "Let him come to you. He does that, its how he is." "He hasn't for a while but he can sometimes. We'll both keep an eye on him. I'll put him on the bench if I have to when he comes back to work if his head isn't in the game."

She said "All right though I think a cowboy steak of yours will also help him feel better too."

"When he is ready tell him I will have one waiting for him."

"Thanks for checking in on us Gibbs, it's nice."

"That's what you do for family Zoe. Tony's become mine over time. What he has with you is real to him and I think it might scare him a little bit. That and the fact that his father has only now learned to be real with him made it hard for him growing up."

Zoe said "He has you in his life that matters to him more."

"That's nice Keates, I see why he likes you."

"And here I thought it was my soft couch or this one fuzzy blanket that he likes on my bed." She laughed a little. "I'll tell him you called to check in. "

"Also tell him to take all the time he needs and rest. He hasn't had a day off in years. He has more than enough time to cover being lazy", Gibbs said.

She said "I will thank you. "

Then he hung up. Zoe got back into the bed and just rested her hand on Tony's back for a while. She knew he needed her close without him actually saying it to her. She knew him from when they worked together in Philly yes but there was so much that he didn't share. Maybe if he knew she was there and wouldn't leave him he would open up more.

She laid there with him and her eyes closed after a while on their own."

Meanwhile at NCIS: Abby called Gibbs when she got a hit off of the bullet fragments from Zoe's arm that had been saved by the hospital. She said "I got a bullet match Gibbs. Even though there wasn't a lot there the gun that hurt Agent Keates was a Glock registered to one Juan Carlos Perez. He is the head of the K Street Wild Lobos in Alexandria. He is a scary man Gibbs has priors for assault with a deadly weapon, and a few people have disappeared from their territory that may or may not have been in the gang with him before."

Gibbs said "You are the best Abby, I am coming down for the address."

She said "Be careful. Something about this guy is giving me a really hinky feeling in my stomach and you know I don't like it when a case does that." "He also likes to move meth and cocaine around on the side of his little gun running operation as well. Has a few friends in Miami, a Mala Noche gang who killed a Lieutenant Horatio Caine's wife down there. He is in charge of the Miami PD crime lab."

Gibbs nodded. "Looks like I might be going to Miami. That or we get Lieutenant Caine to come up here."

Abby smiled. "I just want to get whoever hurt Zoe. She makes Tony happy and I like her."

He patted her shoulder and handed her a Caff Pow. "I will Abs, you do what you have to for family after all."

Gibbs headed back up to the bullpen then. "McGee get me whatever you can find on Lieutenant Horatio Caine from Miami PD. He runs the crime lab down there and he may be aware of a gang connected to someone who shot Agent Keates. "

"Bishop call ATF and ask Agent Vega to come over. We found a ballistics match that ties the gun in this to the K Street Wild Lobos. He should be brought up to speed on this. And we may need to pay one Juan Carlo Perez a visit after we put some more things in order."

Both of them replied "On it boss."

Gibbs nodded. "I am going up and update the director on the latest information." He picked up his coffee and headed upstairs to the director's office.

He wanted this gang brought down. They had hurt one of his own and that wasn't ok. Whatever they could do would go a long way in helping both Tony and Zoe heal.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony blinked when Zoe sat down on the bed near him a while later.

"Hey."

"Hi honey", she replied.

"I feel like such a slug." Tony said

"We all have our lazy days."

"I know you should be the lazy one not me."

He stretched and then sat up in bed a little.

"We can do that together spider." Zoe smiled a little

"Yes we can, sorry I'm not well on right now."

"You don't always have to be with me silly."

"Thank you Z."

He scratched Siggy under his chin for a moment with one hand.

"He likes having you around."

Tony shrugged. "Well maybe I'm a cat person."

Tony yawned a little into his fist.

"Maybe you are, how about we nap a little longer today?" Zoe asked

"I could do that. Maybe I need a friend at my place."

Tony's head was near Zoe's side.

She laughed. "I'm still not quite bounced back, let's be a little lazy for a while."

Tony nodded. "All right." He moved his head over to his pillow again.

She curled up to him. He had his fingers on the ends of her hair gently. Then he felt something under "his" pillow.

He pulled it out and smiled. "Baby what's this?"

"Just a little something to show you this is real between us."

"What did you do?" He opened the small rectangular box and found a watch in it. "Thank you." He kissed her gently

"Wait I thought this watch was history when I lost it in Philly." His eyes got watery for a minute.

She said "I didn't know where you were to return it until now. It needed to be cleaned and then I thought I should make it personal."

"Well I don't know what to say honey. Thank you I am glad I've got it back now."

"Just wow." He kept looking at the watch for a minute.

"I hoped you might like it when you saw it again."

"You picked the perfect thing on the back and I am glad I have you again."

He kissed her gently not knowing a tear had dripped onto her when he did.

Then his cell phone buzzed just as she was nuzzling his neck. "God I wish I was on a beach in Jamaica right now or anywhere."

"Hi Dad."

His father said "Is that vision of beauty Zoe all right? I heard on ZNN that she had been shot."

Tony replied "She's getting there. Her arm is a little sore at times. "

"It must have been scary for you son. I know that you care about her deeply."

Tony said "It has been pretty eventful actually. Hospital room chairs don't replace your own bed by a long shot."

Senior replied "I know, when it's someone you love it's never easy for you either."

"I put something in the mail for you and Zoe, let me know when you get it."

He replied "When I go home I'll check I'm not at my place right now. Thank you though."

Senior said "I wanted to show you that I am working on being more attentive."

Tony sighed. "I know I'm just tired Dad. It's been a pretty intense few days. I'll call you when I feel more like myself." "Thanks for checking in though."

He replied "I love you Anthony, take care of yourself and of that beautiful woman in your life."

Then he hung up.

Tony sighed. "Damn ZNN. I was going to tell him myself and they did it for me."

Zoe touched his face. "Hey at least he called to check in, that's big. He could have ignored it."

Meanwhile at NCIS: "Ballistics came back in the Keates shooting Leon, K Street Wild Lobos. A Juan Carlos Perez to be exact owns that particular Glock. "Gibbs said.

Vance nodded. "I thought there were pretty damaged fragments involved that were taken from her arm."

Gibbs shrugged. "Abby's a miracle worker and she found a match."

Vance said "So what do you need from me?"

Gibbs replied "There is a Lieutenant Caine in Miami who had his wife killed by the Miami branch of this same gang. They call themselves Mala Noche. I have McGee running background on him right now and if he can't leave the crime lab I may need to go down and see him."

"Plus we are having Cesar Vega who is Keates partner come in to be updated for the ATF. He should be on the way now. I am thinking Dinozzo can wait a little while before he is updated or he will want back in on this right now."

Vance nodded. "And you don't think his head is in the game at the moment?"

Gibbs said "I think he just needs a little time and rest. I'll tell him when we have more of a plan. "

Vance stood up from his desk. "He might be pissed that you kept this from him though."

He replied "I'll handle Dinozzo. Right now I want to get what I can on our friend Mr. Perez."

"Good luck and be careful. You might want a vest when you go knocking on doors."

"Always am Leon, I'll be prepared. Wonder how they feel about ex-marine gunnery sergeants knocking on their door." He smiled a little.

Vance shrugged. "I almost feel sorry for this fool Perez. I know what you're like when you're out for blood and it's not a pretty sight Gibbs."

He smiled. "Then we understand each other. I will do everything by the book but I can't promise Fornell and the FBI will when they help raid his crib."

Vance sighed. "I think I am going to have to make a phone call to the FBI director and Sec Nav. It seems like I might need them on board with this and I haven't even had my coffee yet." "Is it only Wednesday?" "Feels like Monday all over again."

Gibbs closed the door on his way out. That was done and it looked like he had company in the bullpen. Cesar Vega was drinking from a bottle of Coke Zero when he got downstairs.

"So Agent Gibbs you have an update for me about Zoe's shooting?"

Gibbs replied "We do yes. This is the slime ball who owned the Glock. K Street Wild Lobo out of Alexandria named Perez. We are going to hit his crib as soon as the FBI gets here. Apparently they like to move cocaine around and they also have some other guns without the proper permits between Virginia and Maryland. Think that's good enough for an ATF warrant?"

Cesar nodded. "I know just the judge. She likes Agent Keates and she will be very glad to sign a warrant when I fax it to her."

Gibbs smiled. "Get on it. " "I'm going to get a few vests. And McGee where are we on Lieutenant Caine?"

He replied "Boss, he's on the next flight up. Apparently he is very interested in Mr. Perez. "

Gibbs said "You and Bishop can talk to him while we go have a raid."

Just then the elevator dinged. Agent Fornell, Sacks and a new woman whose name read Seaver stepped off in jeans and vests. "Did someone say we were invited to a raid?" Fornell cracked. "I love weapons dealing, drug trafficking scumbags on Wednesdays." There was a smirk on his face.

Gibbs said "Got a prizewinner for you Tobias. Is your ankle up to kicking in doors?"

He replied "Got the brace on and the muscle rub if it's not." He snarked. "I can kick in doors on one good foot anyway."

Gibbs said "Well then let's go wake up some Wild Wolves shall we? Wonder if their howl is worse than their bite."

They headed to the elevator and out of the building.

Bishop asked. "Is anyone going to tell Tony or Zoe about this?"

McGee shrugged. "Gibbs told me he would handle it and that Tony was to keep having his time off. So we let the boss figure it out while we get ready for Lieutenant Caine to arrive."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony slid out of the bed he was sharing with Zoe and moved to the living room. She was sound asleep and curled in one of his blankets. He just went out there to think for a few minutes. He really loved her and he could have lost her. But she was still here. Someone had said that she was real for him. And good as well. He just hoped he was good enough for her. He sat down on the couch for a little while with her cat next to him. Who would think he would have a pet? Yet another thing she had brought into his life. He smiled a little.

He wondered if it was too soon to give her a ring. He knew they weren't ready for the engagement one yet but he had one that had been his moms. It was a gift from his dad after he was born. She had loved the rubies on the silver band and had worn it almost every hour of the day except when she showered or washed her hands.

He knew he had it in his nightstand drawer. There had been a sapphire added by his father since Zoe had mentioned that she liked blue before he had given it to Tony. So he knew it would be the perfect thing to say she belonged to him and that she was the perfect woman to wear it on her finger.

He heard her footsteps approaching. "Spider, are you ok? I woke up and you weren't next to me."

He said "I was just doing some thinking for a while. Sorry I worried you sweetheart."

"Are you ok?" She touched his face gently. "You haven't said much about what happened to me since the first few hours after and I know you worry."

"I realize now how much I need you. And that I don't want to screw this up."

She kissed him gently under his chin. "You won't Tony. What we have means too much to lose it again. We were supposed to find it after all this time apart. "

"You know just what to say when I start questioning myself Keates. Maybe I should have stayed closer to you than I did after Philly." " But then would it have worked like it does now? I wasn't ready to be real then."

She nodded. "Like I was? I wanted to prove myself as a female police officer back then and make detective. Who knew I would end up with the ATF now? There were some guys but they didn't quite understand my love for my job. You do."

He smiled. "Well good to know. I think we should both get some sleep. Thank you."

She looked at him. "For what?"

He replied "Just knowing me. Knowing when to help me talk things through and when to give me some space. It means a lot."

"You do the same for me spider."

He nodded. "If you like it what about going out to dinner tomorrow night? I am off yet and I just want a nice quiet night for us."

She looked at him. "What are you planning?"

He smiled. "Just good Italian food and a place where we can just be together."

She nodded. "Ok, can I be casual for this?"

"Sure I was planning to be. Luigi's isn't formal."

She smiled. "But they have the private area on their back deck."

"Yes they do. I am sure we can get a table there if you like."

Then they went to bed again. Tony curled up with her.

She said "I didn't think spiders liked to snuggle."

His face got a little red. "What if this one does baby?"

Then they drifted off until Siggy jumped on the bed the next morning waiting for his food.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later: Tony took Zoe back to the hospital to get her stitches removed. They waited a few minutes for her doctor and then it was done.

She said "Spider, you can go to work if you want for a while. You probably have a pile on your desk to check out or something."

"Well all right, I was thinking we would go by the pet store and get Siggy a few new rubber balls to chase but I can drop you off at home first before I go to the office." Then he was quiet as he drove to her apartment building.

He parked and went inside and got his spare clothes from staying the past few nights with her. "Need to do some laundry at my place anyway. I'll call you later then Z. Go easy with your arm ok, you still have healing to do."

She looked at him and touched his arm gently. "We're good right Tony?"

"Sure you need some space and I can give it. I am sure they miss me at work anyway."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll bring you some dinner by. I am in a casserole mood."

He nodded. "Call me because I could be at work for a while."

Later: NCIS bullpen. Tony walked in with a container of coffee in his hand. "Morning, what have I missed around here?" He headed to his desk and found a pile of folders. "Paperwork doesn't stop for anything does it?" He turned on his computer and started typing.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tony's desk. "Thought we wouldn't see you for a few more days. Are you ok?"

Tony shrugged. "Zoe got her stitches out earlier and then she decided she wanted a little alone time. So I thought I would come in and see what was on my desk for a while. Need to get my head back in the game right?"

Gibbs nodded. "All right but I would like you on desk at least for today."

Tony said "Well in that case after I am done with this pile I think I'll hit the gym for a bit. Haven't gotten a workout in lately and I'm feeling a little soft around the middle."

"Well it looks like I have a trial coming up. Riley Jennings."

Tony sighed and pulled a folder from the second drawer on his desk. "Seems they thought I was overzealous when I arrested his child murdering ass."

McGee looked at Tony. "Now that sounds like the Tony I knew before you found Zoe again. I remember that guy popped you in the eye and you had a black eye for a few days."

Bishop said "Can you pull him up on the plasma McGee?"

Tony swallowed coffee for a moment. "He's not much to look at Bish but go ahead Tim and enlighten the lady. He was the recently acquired husband of a navy petty officer. He worked in what a mattress factory, wasn't it boss?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah ran the thing that put the stuffing in them or something." "The victim was his stepdaughter Maura who was ten." McGee clicked a picture up of a little girl who had black hair and blue eyes. The kid found out he had a gambling problem."

Bishop looked at her. "And so he killed her? That's cold."

Tony said "Not as cold as trying to put her in one of the mattresses where he worked. Couldn't cut one to fit and hide her. "

She looked at him "Tell me they are going to fry his ass for that please?"

"Well he is trying to appeal his three life sentences so yes. They want to move him to Miami so he can have a date with the electric chair but he wants things thrown out because he tripped and broke his nose while in handcuffs. And after he popped me in the left eye." Tony sighed.

Then his cell phone buzzed with a text message. He looked at it and typed something back in return then put his phone away. "Sorry, that wasn't work related."

He said "I think I need to tell Abby to pull the Jenkins evidence so I can refresh on it. I'll be in the lab boss."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll go through the paper again."

McGee waited until Tony had left the bullpen and gotten on the elevator. "Ok I don't know who that is but that is not Tony. He wouldn't just come to work when Zoe is still healing. Something is going on boss. It doesn't feel right."

Bishop said "Well if he needs help on this case then we give it to him and maybe I will make a phone call quietly to Zoe while Tony is busy with Abby."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. He didn't even argue with me about him being on desk which is not him. He wanted back out there after he almost didn't survive pneumonic plague. I hope he doesn't risk his own health again." He sighed.

Later that day: Tony had gone over the evidence for his trial again with Abby in her lab and then had gone to hit the gym. He was in sweats and a well-worn T-shirt that read Baltimore PD while he punched the heavy bag with gloves on this time. Sweat had made the t-shirt cling to his abdomen and a female agent whistled softly. "Looking good Tony. You have a serious six pack happening."

Tony smiled. "Sweet Sherry you are good for my ego but I'm taken."

"Heard you'd been domesticated recently by someone from the ATF? She's a very lucky woman."

Tony nodded. "I'm the lucky one."

He smelled sawdust and Ben Gay behind him. "Knee bothering you today boss? They say it's going to rain tonight."

Gibbs handed him a towel. "It's a little stiff. But you on the other hand are going to have some serious tired arms and shoulders if you don't ease up on that bag."

Tony stopped. "I was just getting into a groove. I like boxing now and then." He wiped sweat off of his face slowly.

"Sherry likes your ass bouncing up and down in here. What are you doing Tony, she's not half of Keates you know that."

He rolled his neck around slowly. "She wants time Gibbs. I'm giving it to her, I guess even she can only take so much of me. Can't push her not right now."

Gibbs looked at him for a moment. "Just don't take it for granted. It's good what you both have, hold on to that."

Tony exhaled. "I won't. All I did was try and take care of her and be there. She got shot but maybe I should just move on and ahead right?"

"No you need to feel what you're feeling. And right now that means a hot shower and then you go home. Or you go find her and talk this out. Don't pull away." Gibbs said.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Tony calls Zoe brown eyed girl as his term of endearment sometimes. So I am having him say it in Italian here but will have a translation in English as well.

A while later : Tony had gone back to Zoe's after he had done some of his laundry and showered. He got the ring box from his nightstand table and placed it in his jeans pocket. He decided to go and talk to her and give her the ring as well.

He got some extra clean clothes and made some brownies that she liked with chocolate chip cookie dough on the bottom of the pan for well just because. Then he drove to her apartment.

He knocked on her door first and then walked in. She was on her couch with her IPod playing softly. He sat down beside her and held her hand. " spider?"

He replied "la ragazza dagli occhi maroni." " That's brown eyed girl in Italian."

She smiled a little . "Someone is being sweet right now, not sure I deserve it."

He said "Well about that, we need to talk. I have to admit I wondered if I had done something wrong before when you asked for space but I gave it to you. Tried to work but it wasn't too productive, have a trial in a few weeks. Child murder." He sighed.

Then he reached into his pants pocket. "I know it's not quite our anniversary but well I have had this for a while and I was wondering if you would wear it? It belonged to my mom and it was probably her favorite ring."

She opened the box and found a silver band with some rubies on it and a sapphire as well. "Oh wow this is beautiful Tony. I would be honored to wear it but why now?"

"I wanted you to have something to wear that says I love you. Senior added the sapphire since it's your birthstone and well the rubies are mine. It was one of my moms favorite pieces of jewelry and she would want me to give it to someone who makes me happy." " You can wear it on any finger, I know you like your moms ring on your hand too."

She took the ring out of the box carefully and slid it on her hand on her left hand index finger. " It looks wonderful there, I will wear it all the time."

Her eyes got moist for a moment and some tears slid down her face slowly.

He touched her face gently. "Don't cry Z."

She inhaled. "I can't help it. I thought we were done before. That I had pushed you away again just when we had found each other."

He pulled her toward him gently. "Come here. You've been holding a lot inside. I know you have been hurting with your arm and just what happened." He ran his hand gently over her hair.

" You know how hard it is to be female and do what I do Tony. You have to bust your ass twice as hard as men. Can't afford to be a little shaky even when you want to."

He kissed her cheek gently. " You can with me, why don't we make a deal that we will always talk to each other. Even if we need quiet time we can say that but we also say what's on our minds first. Nobody runs Keates."

She looked at him. "All right I can live with that. What if I can't be out in the field around guns again? I love my job and my team, I need that."

He held her hand. " Give yourself some time. You need to heal honey. I'm right here. It's also ok to be scared, I would be. Just take things one day at a time, that's all anyone would expect from you right now. Why don't you call Vega and see if he wants to have dinner here this weekend? I'll make some lasagna or ravioli for us and it can be a nice comfortable evening."

She smiled "I would like that . " Siggy came over and nudged her knee with his paw for a minute.

" Your kitty wants a few moments with his mom now." Tony smiled . " Oh I also made some of your special brownies. They are in the kitchen , I put them there while you were in a zone with Springsteen when I first came in."

She smiled. " Thank you so much. You are something else spider. "

" You make it easy sweetheart."

At NCIS: Gibbs clicked up the things they had on the Mala Noche gang. "Ok looks like this Clavo Cruz character in Miami is connected to our Wild Lobos here. He and Perez who is cooling his heels in interrogation are cousins and have a nice little operation moving weapons around from Miami to hear. They just don't bother getting proper paperwork which tells me that the guns are hot and also may have defective firing pins."

Horatio Caine nodded. "Clavo also killed my wife. So you could say I have a personal interest in anything to do with him."

Bishop said " My condolences Lieutenant Caine."

He nodded. "Thank you. I understand that an ATF agent and a friend of yours was wounded by Perez's crew?"

Gibbs replied " Zoe Keates and the girlfriend of my senior field agent Tony Dinozzo who is off while she is recovering. We haven't read him in because he is personally involved with the victim. He was here in the office yesterday for a little while to clean off his desk."

Horatio nodded. "Well he isn't going to be a happy camper when he finds out about this is he?"

Gibbs sighed. "That's on me. I'll handle him when the time comes, now let's go talk to Mr. Perez shall we?"

Fornell came back with coffee in his hand. "Going to start the party without me? Come on Jethro you're trying to spoil all my fun today."

He said "SSA Tobias Fornell, you must be Caine?"

He replied "Friends call me H or Horatio, good to meet you agent. I think I'll watch you two gentlemen work for a little while. However Miami has the death penalty and does executions if well it comes to that with this piece of work."

Fornell nodded. " Good to know. " He watched Gibbs walk into the room first. "We'll let Jethro start the fun. Watch him."

Gibbs dropped the file down on the table. "So Mr. Perez, have some friends in Miami ?"

He said "Who told you that? Did someone rat me out?"

Gibbs shrugged " How is Clavo these days?"

Fornell said "And there's a direct hit." He smirked.

" That javelina hasn't spoken to me since I got with one of his old ladies Raquel. What a fine piece of ass she was."


	8. Chapter 8

"What am I here for? I never heard of this NCIS. You're navy cops and I ain't never been in the navy so I am out of here agent whoever you are."

Gibbs said "No sir you are not. It seems one of the guns that were being moved around Miami and here ending up being used to shoot an ATF agent. We know because the firing pin was defective in that particular weapon. Your friends were raided in Norfolk and we found more guns as well as a really nice supply of ecstasy and rohypnol mixed with cocaine."

"So your dispute with cousin Clavo has you looking at serious time."

Gibbs opened up a folder in front of him. "You like to smack around the local working girls too. One of the ladies Rosita Melendez filed a restraining order against you as well."

"She don't know nothing." He replied. "Lied about her kid and said it wasn't mine when the kid has the same birthmark under her arm that I do. Shaped like a heart. "

Gibbs nodded. "If you tell us where the rest of the weapons are we might be able to work something out for you. That is a big might. We don't like federal agents being shot for trying to clean up the streets."

Perez shrugged. "Could be anywhere between Miami and Pennsylvania right now. I don't know. I am not involved in this part of the Lobos. I handle other business interests shall we say. Clavo is the more reckless one with the Mala Noche crew. He shot some cops old lady down there and he was away for a while. What was the guy's name, oh yeah Lieutenant Caine. Talk about a thorn in your side."

Gibbs slapped the folder down on the table. "Well Joaquin people like you make me sick. You don't know what it's like to lose a family member to grease ball scum like you?"

He took a breath. "If I were Lieutenant Caine I would go to the ends of the earth hunting you and make sure your operation is shut down but that's not me. However I think it's time you met a friend of mine from Miami."

He walked out the door with a click. "Who wants the next crack at that piece of trash in there? I don't want to be tempted to hit him so I walked out."

Horatio said "I would very much like talking to Mr. Perez since he may be going back to Miami very soon in handcuffs." He straightened his shirt a little and removed his jacket before he walked into the room.

"Well Mr. Perez allow me to introduce myself." "I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine and the head of the Miami Dade crime lab. Your cousin Clavo took something that was very precious to me. And now you got in a mess with bad guns and drugs. I don't think he would be very happy since he is trusting you to handle the northern end of his business affairs now would he?"

A drop of sweat dripped off of Perez's face slowly.

Fornell said "This guy is good. Maybe we need him in the FBI."

Gibbs smirked. "Something tells me he is just getting started Tobias."

Joaquin said "I want a lawyer, I didn't know the ATF was going to raid our warehouse and that one of theirs would get hit. "

Horatio looked at the glass for a minute. "If you want a lawyer we can find you one just sit tight." He walked out the door casually.

"He wants a lawyer, shall we get him one."

Gibbs smiled. "I know just the one." He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Allison, got a juicy case for you. Gang member of the Wild Lobos, shot an ATF agent and is possibly running badly made guns and drugs through Miami to Virginia, Delaware and Maryland for starters. Agent Keates is her name. Oh so you know Zoe. See you in twenty."

Gibbs said "I have a friend on her way. She usually does criminal defense but she wants a shot at this one. May be able to break him, she's pretty persistent."

Fornell nodded. "That's the pretty little brunette that was circling you over Colonel Bell a while back?"

He replied "That would be one and the same."

Fornell smirked. "I almost pity Perez. If that woman has blood in her eye nobody is safe. I need some popcorn and Coke before the entertainment starts to get really good."

Gibbs laughed. "You have about twenty minutes. Tell Bishop and McGee to have everything on Perez and Clavo Cruz tied up in a bow. " He looked at Horatio. "Maybe we can put Clavo back in a nice cell of his own if this works."

Horatio smiled. "That I would like very much. I will go call my people and have our documents faxed as well as extradition paperwork to Miami. I know a very friendly judge down there who does not like gun runners at all."

They went to get to work.

Fornell walked into the room with Perez. "Your attorney is caught in traffic, she will be here in a little while. Things are getting ready for you to go back home. To Miami."


End file.
